oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Abe
Abe (also known as Stitch Lips by fellow Mudokons) is the primary protagonist in the Oddworld franchise. He is a Mudokon, the native race of the continent Mudos. He is recognized by his species as the Messiah of the Mudokon species. Despite Abe's skepticism in being the chosen one, Abe managed to liberate a large portion of his species from Glukkon oppression. He is also known for liberating any form of life that is being oppressed by forms of evil such as the Vykkers of Vykker's Labs. Appearance Abe is distinct in the fact that his skin is a shade of purplish blue, rather than the neutral green tone of his fellow Mudokons. Mudokons are chameleonic in nature, their skin color reflecting their inner mood. Abe's blue skin is representative of his sadness for his race. His lips were sewn together as a child by his mother Sam, the Mudokon queen, because he often cried and would no doubt be killed for these disturbances. His stitches have since loosened, giving him the ability to speak, and he keeps them because they are so closely related to his identity. Abe also has one tattoo on his chest (the five horizontal lines in the center stand for each game in the Oddworld Quintology) and two scars on the backs of his hands. His eyes are yellow and bloodshot from his life as a slave in the badly-lit factories of Rupture Farms. Abe's Oddysee Abe began his life, as most slave Mudokons did, in an industrial establishment. Specifically, RuptureFarms, a facility that was once the biggest meat processing plant on Oddworld. However, a notable difference existed between Abe and other Mudokons; Abe was endowed with skin of a blueish hue, whilst all other Mudokons were green. This was one of the primary reasons he earned beatings from various Slig guards (more so than most Mudokons at any rate), a large group of whom also sealed his mouth shut as they do to all Mudokon slaves to hinder talking amongst the workers and the Mudokon chanting powers. But despite all this, Abe grew up, more or less satisfied with the way things were, until he discovered the Glukkons in charge of RuptureFarms were faced with rapidly declining sales and planned to use Mudokons as a new kind of meat product. Thus, Abe attempted to somehow escape from RuptureFarms, hoping to try and save fellow Mudokon workers along the way. During his escape, Abe discovered his inherent ability to possess other beings and take full control over their bodies (evidently this is why the Sligs sealed his mouth shut when he was younger, but the restraints loosened as he aged). Using this new power to his advantage, Abe was able to free himself from RuptureFarms. .]] However, Abe soon learned of an aspect of Oddworld with which he was completely unfamiliar; the "Native" side. He learned of the way things used to be, and was directed by Big Face, the Shaman Mudokon, to the harsh regions of Paramonia and Scrabania, where he faced the sacred Paramites and Scrabs. Surviving these trials, Abe was endowed with two mystical tattoos, one on each hand. They granted him the power to channel an ancient Mudokon God, the Shrykull. With this power, Abe returned to RuptureFarms, rescued all 99 Mudokon workers, and destroyed the factory. Abe's Exoddus Not long after, Abe learned of Necrum, an ancient Mudokon tribal burial ground, from a trio of tormented spirits known as the Three Weirdos. The burial chambers were being dug up by greedy Glukkon Industrialists, who sought to use the bones to make SoulStorm Brew, as is revealed in the opening cutscene. To make matters worse, blinded Mudokon workers were being used to dig up the bones. The Weirdos pleaded with Abe to try and save the burial grounds so that the spirits could rest in peace. In response, Abe set off on a trek to try and save the burial grounds, with a group of Mudokon followers in-tow. Eventually, after crossing a vast desert, they reached the Glukkon establishment. Soon after, Abe discovered SoulStorm Brew, an addictive drink concoction that made anyone who drank it utterly addicted (coining the phrase "One is too many. A million is not enough".) Abe traveled to the Mudanchee and Mudomo burial vaults to free the spirits there and gain the power to heal Mudokons addicted to the foul brew. Abe moved on to FeeCo Depot, a major train station. From here he traveled to and shut down Bonewerkz and Slig Barracks, and eventually shut down FeeCo Depot itself. Abe was soon on his way to the infamous SoulStorm Brewery, where SoulStorm Brew was concocted. He sabotaged brew production by possessing various Glukkons and freeing Mudokons, and ultimately blew up the factory. On his own, Abe managed to liberate all three hundred Mudokons from the facility. Munch's Oddysee Some time later, Abe encounters The Almighty Raisin and learns about a Gabbit named, Latamire Munch.The plan is to find munch and rescue him from the labs were he is being held captive by entering the big well but munch has already been freed by the fuzzles,and they meet up to continue their journey. With Munch, he gathers a fortune for a pitifully poor Glukkon called Lulu, which they then used to win the last can of Gabbiar(a canned cuisine made of 150 Gabbit eggs), from Vykkers Labs. During Abe and Munch's collaboration, countless lives were saved, among Mudokons and Fuzzles alike. Abe is now an advocate of the Mudokon Resistance. He is viewed as a hero by his peers and as a terrorist by the Industrialists. At the end of their journey, Munch thanks Abe for helping him get the Gabbiar, which surprises Abe since he never got a thanks for the good he has done (except from Big Face, after Abe shut down Rupture Farms). You can find more detailed information here: The Oddworld Encyclopedia's article on Abe Gallery File:MudokonRemastered1.jpg|Abe as he is depicted in the remastered version of Munch's Oddysee File:AbeAndElum.jpg|Abe and an Elum in the forests of Paramonia CAAO0001.jpg|Abe concept art ABE1.JPG|Abe statue abe_oddworld_comm_by_redtrackz-d3iywgi.jpg|Abe clay sculptur by redtrackz Abe_MO_Render.jpg|Abe textureless render from Munch's Oddysee Abe0.jpg|Abe render oddworld_oddysee_conceptart_dSpWO_Abe.jpg|Abe relaxed RAAO0027_Abe.jpg|Abe's infamous shrug Abe popup1.jpg|Abe wanted poster e8bae677a037167ef1ef4991cfc4153c-d4yegke.jpg|Abe wanted poster AbeShrykull.jpg|Abe testing Shrykull's power RAMO0041_Abe.jpg|Abe in deep thought RAMO0042_Abe.jpg|Abe sneaking RAAO0007_Abe.jpg|Arms crossed RAAO0015_Abe.jpg|Classic Abe's Oddysee render 1126974026-00.jpg|Abe fleeing from RuptureFarms MOLoadingMudokoABen.png|Abe smiley face/emoticon 9e75a38c115fa80a847b3ba77c6bfcec.jpg|Abe fan art by GaraboncziA Appearances *''Abe's Oddysee (First Appearance)'' *''Abe's Exoddus'' *''Munch's Oddysee'' *''The Art of Oddworld Inhabitants: The First Ten Years 1994 - 2004'' Trivia * In the March 2011 edition of Dear Alf, it was stated that Abe had blue skin instead of green as a result of tanning. http://www.oddworld.com/?p=516 * Abe is known for "breaking the fourth wall". * It is possible (though was never confirmed) that Abe was named after Abraham 'Abe' Lincoln, known for de facto elimination of slavery during his time as The President of US. References Category:Native Characters Category:Mudokons Category:Protagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Playable Characters